1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing compound pellets containing wood flour in which wood flour is kneaded and dispersed in resin forming material.
2. Related Art
Forming a part of saving resources and preventing environmental pollution, in order to recycle waste wood and chips of wood, they are crushed, and the thus obtained hygroscopic wood flour or wood flour containing water is dried and then blended with resin forming material by a high speed blender, so that granular resin forming material compound containing wood flour can be obtained. Various products are formed from the thus obtained resin forming material compound containing wood flour.
However, according to the above prior art, after hygroscopic wood flour or wood flour containing water, which was obtained when waste wood or chips of wood was crushed, has been dried by a drier, it must be blended with resin forming material by a high speed blender. Therefore, the equipment cost is increased and further the productivity is low.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems of the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to realize a method of producing compound pellets containing wood flour characterized in that: it is possible to omit a drying process in which hygroscopic wood flour or wood flour containing water is dried; and it is also possible to continuously produce compound pellets containing wood flour.